cringeyocfandomcom-20200215-history
Eros Dayne
Ser Eros Dayne is the Knight of Highfall. He is the head of House Dayne of Highfall, a cadet branch of House Dayne of Starfall, he is a landed knight and the only known member of this house. Biography Background Eros was the second born son of Lord Dayne of Starfall and his wife a member of House Yronwood, he was born in 275 AC. He became a skilled and well-respected knight and became to be loved in tourneys. At a young age Eros was claimed to be a natural-born warrior and had the fine skills of the sword-wielding a Valyrian steel sword, a large ambition of his was to wield the sword Dawn and become the Sword of the Morning. He squired for the aged but also legendary Ser Zeron Tarly who was said to be as good as Maekarys Velaryon, he taught him all he knew about swords and tourneys, aged fifteen he was knighted. Appearance Eros is in his mid-twenties, he is a handsome man with a clean-shaven face and aquiline nose, he has thick, messy silver hair with a dark, black streak down it, his hair was cut to his shoulders, he often braided his hair. He also has high-cheekbones with a strong jaw, dark blue eyes and pale skin with a husky voice. Personality Despite his handsome figure he was amoral, ambitious, had a short-temper and quick to take offence, he was also highly seductive and charming. Eros is known to wear fine fabrics of dark blue as is the jewels on his Valyrian steel blade. He is said to favour sweet water instead of summerwine which he claims to be tainted, though sometimes he drinks Dornish reds such as at a gala or wedding, otherwise he remains sober. Life Life at King's Landing In 292, aged eighteen he became well-loved and an of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, as he unhorsed each knight who competed in the joust, even unhorsing Maekarys Velaryon, he crowned Rhaenyra the Queen of Love and Beauty. Eros claimed to be Rhaenyra’s sworn protector the next year, the two became close as Rhaenyra showed Eros each secret area in the Red Keep where she kept him as her own personal friend. At times she ran a dark blue in his silver hair in his hair when he fought in tourneys so he would stand out amongst the knights. As she grew up into a beautiful maiden Eros harboured strong feelings for her sexually, he became enamoured and infatuated with her. Eros was angered that Aenar I Targaryen and the Hand of the King, Lord Armond Hightower’s betrothal between Rhaenyra and her cousin Prince Aegon Targaryen, and thought of quitting his position as Rhaenyra’s protecting knowing that he would see the two together which Eros was disgusted by. Eros had always planned to marry Rhaenyra as a way to become for powerful in the Seven Kingdoms also having his branch house expand, and possibly be granted with Dawn - a sword of House Dayne which would be given to a knight most deemed worthy enough, and become the Sword of the Morning. Marriage of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenyra It is known that Eros was not present during the wedding of Prince Aegon’s marriage to his cousin Rhaenyra , but it was said that he could be seen in Rhaenyra’s personal chambers reading her favourite books as he sat at the window watching from above. Eros did, however, dance with Rhaenyra before the bedding ceremony he kissed her on the forehead. Accounts say that Eros had taken Rhaenyra’s virginity the morning of her wedding as it was claimed that she didn’t want to lose it to Aegon, the proof was that he was seen sneaking out of her chambers early the morning. Septon Malos claims to have seen Rhaenyra sneak off from her wedding to meet Eros in the Red Keep where they spent more than enough time in her chambers, he claims to have heard Rhaenyra pleasure him with her mouth and Eros moaning, as well as later that night Eros passionately kiss her. Though it is unknown, it is known that Eros and Rhaenyra had sexual relations around the days leading up to or on her wedding day.